Un futur pas si lointain que cela
by Dororo03
Summary: Un rire, puis un flash. - C'était quoi ça ? demanda Ron. Une petite fille fait son apparition dans la Grande Salle, elle a peur, elle ne sait pas où elle est.


_Salut tout le monde ! Me re-voilà avec un nouveau One-shot. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ( en tout cas c'est celui que je préfère, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais bon comme Pascal dit : " le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ne connait point " :p )_

_ Tout le monde le sait mais bon, on ne cessera jamais de le répéter : J.K. Rowling garde ses personnages pour toujours et à jamais ( bou ouh ouh l'égoïste, surtout après ce qu'elle a fait aux persos...missante dame blonde très très riche ! )_._Mais en tout cas Alyssa m'appartiens et je la garde !! ( moi aussi je sais jouer les égoïste :p )  
_

_Couple : comme toujours c'est un Harry/Draco._

_ Note personnelle : euh...non pas vraiment...à si ! Une ! Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite piè...euh je veux dire review à la fin  XD_

* * *

**Un futur pas si lointain que cela**

Notre trio gryffondorien était tranquillement attablé pour le petit déjeuner et discutait joyeusement avec leurs camarades, lorsque soudain, un rire cristallin se fit entendre. Tout le monde cessa de manger ou de discuter et tendit l'oreille. Le rire se fit ré-entendre, mais cette fois il fut suivit d'une brêve apparition, comme un flash.

- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Ron en fixant l'endroit où l'apparition avait eu lieu.

- Aucune idée. lui répondit Harry et Hermione d'une même voix.

Dumbledore se leva et commença à ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'un :

- Tu m'accrapra pas, papa Ry'. se fit entendre.

Cette fois l'apparition fut plus longue et on put entrevoir une chevelure blonde, presque blanche.

- Bordel, mais c'était quoi ça ? redemanda Ron.

- A ce que j'ai pu voir, cette fois. dit Hermione. On aurait dit une petite fille, mais je ne comprends...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'un flash les éblouit et qu'ils ré-entendirent la même voix :

- C'est toi qui compte, papa Ry'.

Le flash s'évanouit et contrairement aux trois autres fois, l'apparition était encore là. En fait, elle s'avérait être une enfant de trois-quatre ans, aux cheveux blonds-blancs et habillée d'une robe d'été blanche avec des cerises imprimées dessus. La petite fille regarda autour d'elle et s'écria :

- Papa Ry' t'es où ?

N'entendant aucune réponse et voyant tous ses visages qui la fixaient, elle prit s'en doute peur et se mit à pleurer.

- Papa Ry' z'ai peur, vin me cercer. sanglota t-elle.

Voyant cela, Dumbledore sortit de table et vint s'accroupir_ ( fortiche le vieux :p )_ devant la petite.

- Ne pleure plus mon enfant, on va t'aider à retrouver ton papa.

La petite fille, au son de la voix du directeur, releva la tête et un sourire éclaira son visage trempé de larmes.

- Papy Bubus. cria t-elle en se jetant dans les bras de Dumbledore surprit.

- Papy Bubus, on est où là ? Z'ai peur moi, ze veux voir mes papas. dit-elle en regardant Dumbledore, qui à la vue des yeux de l'enfant ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une exclamation de surprise.

- Qui y a t-il Albus ? demanda Minerva, inquiète.

- Ses yeux. dit-il. Ce sont les mêmes que Monsieur Potter.

Suite à cette révélation, tous les regards furent tournés vers Harry, qui ne comprenait vraiment plus rien.

- Ben voui papy Bubus. T'as oublié ? Papa Dray a raison alors, tu deviens sémile. _( elle veut dire sénile :p )_

Le professeur McGonagall sursauta à la phrase de la fillette et s'apprêtait à répondre, mais fut interrompu par Dumbledore.

- Ce n'est rien Minerva. dit celui-ci, puis il reporta son attention sur la petite qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Dis-moi mon enfant, comment t'appelles tu ?

La petite le regarda, étonnée que son " papy Bubus " est oublié son prénom, puis se dit que c'est parce qu'il devenait vieux et accepta de lui rappeler.

- Ze m'appelle Alyssa et z'ai quacre ans. dit-elle en montrant quatre petits doigts.

Bien que la petite ait les mêmes yeux que Harry, Albus préféra vérifier et lui demanda :

- Et comment s'appelle ton papa ?

La petite, toujours prête à aider Bubus à se souvenir, répondit fièrement :

- Mes papas s'appellent papa Ry' et papa Dray et c'est les pus forts des papas.

La Grande Salle toute entière eut une exclamation de surprise et Dumbledore n'y prêtant point attention, continua d'interroger l'enfant.

- Et connais-tu le nom de tes papas ?

- Ben ze te l'ais dit, c'est papa Ry' et papa Dray. répéta la fillette.

- Je ne crains qu'elle soit trop petite pour savoir ce genre de choses Albus. déduisit le professeur de métamorphose. Mais ça ne fait aucun doute qu'elle soit apparentée à Monsieur Potter, surtout avec de tels yeux.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et se redressa. Et c'est avec une main sur la tête de l'enfant qu'il appela Harry.

- Monsieur Potter, approchez-vous.

Harry se leva, incertain, et quand il fut assez près du directeur il demanda :

- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que...

- Papa Ry'. cria Alyssa en courant se réfugier dans les jambes de son papa.

- Maintenant ça ne fait aucun doute sur l'identité d'un des parents de la petite. dit Dumbledore en regardant Harry avec Alyssa qui lui tendait les bras.

- Mais Monsieur, je n'ai pas d'enfant ! s'exclama Harry en essayant de s'éloigner de la fillette.

Celle-ci regarda Harry avec des yeux tous mouillés de larmes et dit en reniflant :

- Tu m'aimes pus, c'est ça ? Z'ai pas fait de bêtises et z'ai même laissé papa Dray faire dodo pa'que il est très fatigué avè le bébé. Alors pou'quoi tu m'aimes pus ?

Harry ne sachant quoi faire avec les pleurs de l'enfant, regarda Dumbledore désespéré.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Quelque part dans le futur.**_

Peu après l'apparition d'Alyssa dans le Grande Salle, un homme courait en long et en large en criant le nom de sa fille.

- Alyssa, mon bébé où es-tu ? ALYSSA ! je ne joue plus ma chérie ! ALYSSA !

Mais tous ses appelles restèrent vains et la petite fille était introuvable. L'inquiètude se lisait dans ses beaux yeux émeraudes où des larmes commencèrent à faire leur apparition.

- Harry ? fit une voix grave, un peu endormie.

L'homme brun se tourna pour apercevoir son mari, arborant un ventre bien rebondi d'homme enceint de sept mois, sur le pas de la porte fenêtre du salon, qui le regardait interrogateur.

- Harry, que se passe t-il ? demanda l'homme enceint en voyant des larmes parcourir le visage de son aimé et en se rapprochant pour l'étreindre.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû te lever Dray, il est tôt. remarqua Harry en rendant pourtant son étreinte à Draco et en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou.

- Harry dis-moi ce qui se passe ! Et où est Alyssa ? questionna le blond en soulevant le visage de Harry pour se retrouver face à deux émeraudes larmoyantes.

- Je...je ne sais pas. On était en train de jouer, quand tout d'un coup, elle a disparu. pleura Harry en remettant son visage dans le cou de Draco.

Celui-ci le regarda surpris et le serra encore plus fort, avant de lui dire :

- Ne t'inquiète pas amour. On va chercher un moyen de la retrouver. Je dois bien avoir un sortilège qui puisse nous aider.

Harry releva la tête avec une lueur d'espoir au fond des yeux, et embrassa Draco en lui transmettant tout son amour.

- Merlin, qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sans toi ? lui demanda Harry en l'emmenant vers la maison, avec un bras autour de la taille.

Draco posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son âme soeur et caressa son ventre en souriant.

- La même chose que moi sans toi. lui répondit Draco en pénétrant dans le salon alors que la pendule sonnait huit heures.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**De retour dans le présent.**_

Harry était en métamorphose, assis à côté de Ron, et essayait, tant bien que mal, de se concentrer sur le cours. Il repensait au moment où après qu'il ait demandé une aide silencieuse à Dumbledore, celui-ci ait pris la fillette dans ses bras et en regardant Harry, lui dit d'aller en cours mais de passer à l'infirmerie à l'heure du déjeuner.

- Harry, tu m'écoutes ? lui chuchota Ron.

- Hm ? fut la réponse très constructive de celui-ci.

- Je te demandais si se serait possible que la petite fille de toute à l'heure vienne du futur. répéta le grand rouquin.

- Ron ne dis pas de bêtises voyons ! contredit Harry. C'est impossible.

- Pas tant que ça. approuva Hermione de la table de devant, sans se retourner. Le temps est un élément incertain.

- Mais non c'est impossible, ça ne peut pas être ma fille. Et puis vous avez oublié ce que je suis ? continua de nier Harry.

- Harry, chez les sorciers, deux hommes peuvent avoir un enfant. l'informa Hermione. Il suffit pour cela d'avoir la potion adéquate.

Harry se tut et digéra ce fait. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il ignorait encore sur ce monde, pourtant le sien depuis plus de six ans.

- Alors Harry, demanda Ron, tu aurais une idée sur l'identité du second père de la petite ?

Harry le regarda et réfléchi. L'image de la petite fille lui vint aussitôt en tête. Ses beaux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc entourant son visage enfantin et faisant ressortir ses yeux verts...minute ! Des cheveux blonds presque blancs ? Où avait-il vu les mêmes ? Harry darda son regard sur les élèves de la classe et il stoppa net sur des cheveux blonds presque blancs. En reconnaissant la personne à qui appartenait ses cheveux d'une couleur si particulière, il pensa : _ Oh ! Merde ! _ avant de s'évanouir sous le choc de la découverte. McGonagall chargea Dean et Seamus de l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Harry se réveilla plus tard, quelques minutes avant le déjeuner pour être plus précise, et se retrouva face à deux émeraudes identiques aux siennes.

- Papa Ry' t'es réveillé ! s'exclama Alyssa en lui plaquant un baiser sonore et baveux sur la joue.

- Hum...oui. Harry regarda autour de lui, puis reposa son regard sur la petite fille qui s'était assise sur son ventre et lui offrait son plus beau sourire.

_Comment ne pas réagir face à cela ?_ pensa Harry qui ne put que lui sourire en retour, et lui demanda :

- Tu sais où est Mrs Pomfresh ?

La petite hocha de la tête et descendit du lit pour disparaître derrière les paravents. Harry attendit quelques minutes pour la voir réapparaître, suivit de l'infirmière qui se précipita sur lui pour l'examiner. Après quelques sorts lancés, elle disparut dans son bureau. Harry regarda Alyssa puis lui sourit en tapotant l'espace vide à ses côtés. La petite s'y précipita et Harry l'aida à monter sur le lit. Elle se serra contre lui, et mût par il ne sait quel sentiment, il referma ses bras sur elle. C'est sur ce tableau que l'infirmière tomba, et c'est en souriant qu'elle remit une potion au goût infecte à Harry.

- Voilà Monsieur Potter, vous pouvez aller manger.

En effet, la sonnerie avait retentit lorsqu'il attendait le retour de l'infirmière.

- Merci Madame, mais qu'est-ce que je fais avec la petite ? demanda Harry. Je devais attendre le directeur ici.

- Albus est passé tout à l'heure, et vous fait dire que si vous étiez réveillé au moment du repas, vous devriez aller manger avec vos camarades en emmenant la petite.

Harry hocha la tête et remercia l'infirmière. Il se leva avec la petite dans les bras.

- On va manger ? lui demanda t-il.

Cela lui paraissait si simple maintenant. Alyssa le regarda puis souria en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Harry rigola et sortit de l'infirmerie. Il arriva en vue de la Grande Salle, il prit alors une grande inspiration et y pénétra. Toutes les conversations se turent, Harry, comme d'habitude les ignorant, s'assit entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Ce fut Alyssa qui brisa le silence en s'écriant :

- Tonton belette ! Et elle se jeta dans les bras de Ron, sous le regard effaré de celui-ci.

- Comment l'as-tu appelé Alyssa ? lui demanda Harry alors que la petite s'asseyait confortablement sur les genoux du rouquin qui n'osait faire un geste.

- Tonton belette. répéta celle-ci fièrement en faisant un grand sourire à Harry.

Tous les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire mais furent coupés par une voix qui disait :

- C'est toi qui lui a appris ça ?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Dans le futur.**_

Deux hommes, un brun et un blond, chacun assis dans un fauteuil lisant un livre à la main. On pouvait voir leur visage sérieux. Cette scène dura toute la matinée, lorsqu'un sourire vint éclairer le visage de Draco qui s'écria :

- J'ai trouvé !

Le brun fut prêt de lui à une vitesse qui aurait rendu jaloux Flash Gordon. Il lut la page que lui indiquait son mari et un sourire tout aussi resplendissant vint lui éclairer le visage à son tour. Il embrassa Draco et dit :

- Je vais de ce pas récupérer Alyssa. Pendant ce temps tu te...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que Draco le coupa :

- Pas question que je reste ici ! Je suis enceint pas en sucre ! Rappelles ce que ça te faisait quand on empêchait de faire ce que tu voulais !

- Mais mon chéri...essaya de plaider Harry. Ce qui fut peine perdu en voyant le regard noir qui lui lançait Draco.

- A une seule condition alors. finit par céder Harry.

- Laquelle ? demanda Draco suspicieux. Il connaissait le comportement sur-protecteur du brun.

- Tu viens que si le post-sort indique qu'il n'y a aucun danger, là où nous irons, pour toi et le bébé.

Draco se dit que c'était une condition assez réglo et il accepta.

Harry sortit de la pièce avec le livre, suivit de Draco. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce de taille moyenne, vide d'objets, sauf un sac de frappe et deux paires de gants de boxe accrochés au mur. Harry prépara ce qui était nécessaire, puis lança le post-sort qui indiquait où se trouvait leur fille. Il eut une exclamation de surprise et avertit Draco qu'elle se trouvait à Poudlard lors de leur septième année. Après leur étonnement passé, étant donné que Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr sur lequel ils puissent tomber, Draco fut autorisé à venir. Harry lui lança quelques sortilèges pour les protéger, Draco et le bébé. Puis ils se placèrent au centre du pentacle tracé par Harry quelques minutes plutôt. Le brun serrant bien fort Draco en récitant la formule qui leur permettrait de récupérer leur fille.

**oOoOoOoO-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**De retour dans le présent.**_

Les deux hommes attérirent en plein milieu du hall de l'école. Harry stabilisa Draco.

- Tout va bien amour ? lui demanda t-il.

Pour toute réponse, le blond l'embrassa.

- J'en conclut que oui. rit Harry, puis il regarda l'heure.

- Le mieux est qu'on aille dans la Grande Salle. rajouta t-il.

En arrivant devant les portes, ils entendirent la voix de leur petite fille qui criait :

- Tonton belette !

Puis celle de Harry qui demanda :

- Comment l'as-tu appelé Alyssa ?

Et la petite qui répéta :

- Tonton belette.

Le Harry adulte fixait son mari qui était en train de pouffer et lui demanda :

- C'est toi qui lui a appris ça ?

Toutes les têtes étaient maintenant tournées vers le couple, et on pouvait voir le blond avec un regard innocent, peut-être un peu trop, qui fixait le brun. Mais ce qui choqua encore plus tout le monde, fut la taille du ventre de l'homme blond. Mais personne ne put rien dire, car Alyssa était descendue des genoux de Ron et courait vers les deux hommes en criant :

- PAPAS !

Harry s'accroupit pour la réceptionner et la serra dans ses bras tout en se redressant. Puis il se tourna vers Draco, et la petite entoura de ses bras menus le cou du blond et lui fit un bisou sonore sur la joue en lui demandant après :

- Il est pas arrivé mon tit frère ?

Draco rigola et lui répondit que " non car il était encore trop tôt " . La petite se repositionna plus confortablement dans les bras de son père brun et regarda arriver son papy Bubus.

- Bonjour messieurs. les salua le directeur.

- Albus. souria Harry alors que Draco lui répondit par un signe de tête.

- Je suppose que vous êtes venus chercher la petite Alyssa.

- Vous supposez bien. répondit Harry pendant qu'Alyssa s'exclama :

- Ne suis pas petite moi !

- Bien sûr que non ma puce. la rassura Draco en lui caressant la tête tendrement.

Passant au dessus de l'intervention de l'enfant, Dumbledore continua :

- Et savez-vous par quel enchantement cette enfant a pu se retrouver ici ?

- Je pense qu'une faille temporelle a du s'ouvrir dans notre jardin. répondit Draco en promenant son regard sur la Grande Salle. On demandera à Hermione d'arranger cela.

La dite Hermione sursauta à l'entente de son prénom et les regards de la Grande Salle furent braqués sur elle. Pendant ce temps, Harry ado n'arrêtait pas de fixer le Malfoy du futur, car il en était sûr maintenant, c'était bien lui. Il regardait surtout son ventre et ses joues prirent brusquement feu en s'imaginant ce qui l'avait dû faire pour mettre le blond dans cet état. Il releva la tête et croisa les yeux du Draco du futur qui lui fit un sourire coquin et un clin d'oeil. Harry se dit qu'il devait maintenant ressembler à une tomate bien mûre ! Le Harry adulte remarqua le trouble de son lui plus jeune et regarda son mari qui lui fit un sourire innocent. Il secoua la tête et dit :

- Draco, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es trop mignon quand tu rougis. lui répondit celui-ci, se délectant des rougeurs de son compagnon.

Maintenant, tout le monde regardait l'étrange couple avec des yeux exorbités.

- Bon ! Puisque nous avons récupéré Alyssa, nous allons y aller. prévint Harry adulte, évitant ainsi toutes questions.

- Très bien messieurs. acquiesa le directeur.

- Et ne vous inquiétez pas Albus, tous ceci sera oublié une fois que nous serons retournés à notre époque. ajouta le beau brun.

Le directeur hocha la tête et tout le monde regarda la petite famille disparaître au détour d'un couloir, après une dernière exclamation d'Alyssa.

- Et maintenant il arrive mon tit frère ?

Qui amena deux éclats de rire.

_" Alors comme cela, je vais réussir à te faire tomber amoureux de moi, mon adorable Gryffondor "_ pensa un beau blond en regardant son Gryffondor. Harry leva les yeux à ce moment là et plongea son regard dans les perles flambantes de désir, de celui qui sera dans un futur pas si lointain que cela, son amant, son mari, le père de ses enfants.

* * *

_ Alors, vous avez aimé, détesté, ça vous a laissé indifférent ? Pour toute réponse, veuillez contacter mon opérateur qui se situe en appuyant sur le bouton " Go " en bas à gauche. :p_

_A la prochaine fois et au plaisir de vous revoir dans mon humble demeure XD_

_Bizzz _


End file.
